A Clear Day
by Declawed
Summary: Dilandau and his faithful slayershave been sent to the Mystic Moon and forced to live the lives of normal teenagers but they meet a who can possibly help them get home.
1. Default Chapter

Okay this story is going to actually be good. I've gotten rid of the other stories because no matter how much I liked them they sucked!! ^_^ Well this one will have everything I've got! I will work hard to make it good, but if it's going to be good it's not always going to be posted but thankfully a new semester has started so I'll have more time to write. But I'm begging you to review me because I need you all to tell me what needs to be fixed and what you liked about it. I also would like to know that you read it so an empty review would be fine with me just as long as I know that my poor story isn't all alone on the net! Well I've whined long enough. If you've actually read this THANK YOU well to the story.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Dilandau looked around the school yard in anger. Dalet, Gatti ,Chesta and himself had been sent to the Mystic Moon by Folken because he had orders from Dornkirk to get rid of them for a short while, but Dilandau had doubts, though he was not sure why. Dilandau looked over to his companions and was glad that they were here with him. He had been sent to school because it was what people his age did, it seemed extremely stupid. Chesta sat down on a bench near them and Dalet followed, Gatti seemed reluctant to leave his captains side. Dilandau smiled at this, Gatti was extremely obedient but could sometimes be a little contrary. They were told by the person they were sent to live with to go to the office and pick up some things that they needed. That was when Chesta came up to Dilandau and complained  
" Dilandau-Sama I feel ridiculous in these clothes! How on earth are we supposed to protect ourselves, I don't even have a sword."  
Dilandau suppressed the urge to slap Chesta across the yard. He had been told that it wasn't proper for a Mystic Moon man to slap people and he did not want to have to answer a thousand questions about his past because he had just appeared on the Moon. It seemed like much to much work.   
"You have to live with this Chesta, we have no choice right now, No Guymelefs, I'm ready to kill everyone but I can't and neither can any of you we have to just live this out until we are sent back to Gaea. "  
This was weird for Dilandau to be speaking like this but this wasn't his territory so he had to be careful, though through his mind he saw pictures of the school and everyone in it burning . Dilandau watched Chesta go back to the bench, he was aware that alot of the girls who were in the school yard were also watching them, possibly interested in the new boys, or just curious. He did know though, that he would have a little bit of fun with this new place. Dilandau turned slightly so he could get a better look at the school, when the most odd thing happened. A girl walked along the path that led up to the school but she seemed to have an effect of cold wind, all the other students either turned from her or seemed to have become frozen. Dilandau's curiosity was perked. 


	2. The Day Begins

Okay here's Chapter One! I hope you liked the Trial Chapter. I figured someone deserved to come to the Mystic Moon so don't forget to R & R. I'm begging you (even an empty review just shows that you were here)  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Dilandau looked over to his 'slayers to see if they had noticed her, they were looking at her the same way everyone else was. He was confused, what was wrong with her. She was beautiful. He hair was black as night, and straight. He could see from far away that she had dark blue eyes and that she walked gracefully, like a priestess for their most beautiful goddess Netre. He had felt like she was better than them all but he hadn't been on the Mysic moon for very long. He wanted to go and meet her but he had other obligations at the moment. He looked over to the others to see if his boys were back to normal yet ... nope they still had a look of shock on their faces. He decided that it was time to get inside and start to get this over with.   
  
They walked into the pastel coloured office where a blonde middle-aged woman sat filing her nails. Dilandau cleered his throat to get her attention. She looked up and smiled at the boys in front of her.  
" Hello boys, do you have an appointment with Mr. Miller?" she quiestioned friendly  
Dilandau smiled back and explained who they were and what they needed. Each of them went in to speak with the principal and were given their schedules. They had very few classes with each other. Dilandau was alright with that though Chesta seemed a little worried about who would help him, should he need any.  
  
~*~  
Jolie walked passed the office window where a few girls stood looking in, giggling and whispering. Probably some new great looking guy who would end up being a chauvenist pig, or at least, would hate her. No one ever gave her a chance. They were all to afraid of her. She was ruined because of a family reputation. Her father, who was a hard drinker, had been accused of the murder of his wife, but had gotten off because of lack of evidence. Jolie knew that her father hadn't killed her mother, but he was never kind to her, and now that she was gone, his abuse had turned to Jolie. She never let it show though. She was good at that. No one had ever hurt her before and let others had known about it. There were rumours that she had killed her mother. Which were also untrue, but that didn't stop the masses in this little quaint town from thinking her a murderer. She allowed them all to think what they wanted because she truley did not care. They called her a witch, a whore anything that slid off the tounge easy enough. She still wondered about what was through the glass though, so she walked up to the stupid chattering girls and said clearly:  
"Who is it now?"   
Trying to look them all straightin the eyes when they turned around. She watched them get ready to exitedly tell their news , until they realized who she was and mumbled something under their breath about how they had to leave. She smiled to herself ruefully, as she had just proved herself right. She glanced into the window and saw four boys, sitting in the office, obviously bored. One with longish hair and blue-purple eyes was talking avidly to Ms. Finch the secretary. One with a cap of blonde hair was sitting and reading a schedule. Another was looking around without much care, but the last one, who looked like he had been born in a cave because he was so pale was laing with some sort of charm. She tried to see it better, to focus in on it but was interupted when the sound of someones shouts behind her, the familiar word "witch" resounded through the main corridor of the school. 


	3. A New View

Okay well here's Chapter Two. I think that this is coming along nicely, I already have an idea for the ending. This story has to develop a bit more, but Dilandau has been changed to a little bit more laid back not quite so stressed and tweaky (I'd also like to say that it is the movie dragon slayers not the series) So yeah no death or hermaphrodites!! Well on with the show. Don't forget to R & R ^_^!!!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
Dilandau walked in late to his Science class, gave the teacher Mr. Edwards his slip of paper and was sat next to a curly blonde haired girl named Hannah. She was supposed to be his partner for the next few weeks while they worked through chemistry. Dilandau drifted in to his own thought thinking of how the odd shaped glass vials reminded him of Folkens laboratory. He pulled himself back to class and listened for a bit about what the teacher was talking about. Mostly about safety. He was always talking about safety, the need for goggles, the need for complete caution at all times. Dilandau wasn't remotely interested until Mr. Edwards pulled out a Bunsen Burner. A wide smile spread across his face as he watched the flame flicker and dance. The colour of the flame changed and Dilandau had old memories of times when he would burn down Fanalia, the pathetic little place that Allen Schezar had the nerve to call a fortress and Fried. Of course there were many more but Dilandau's personal favorite was Fanalia. That little run down place, burning it had been a favor for them. When the teacher set the partners out to work with each other and figure out what their goal for the semester was, Dilandau took this as an opportunity to try and get some information out of Hannah. They went off into a corner of the room and Hannah immediately set off talking about what they should do when Dilandau put his hand out and signaled her to stop.   
" Could you at least tell me something about yourself, before we set off in this class?"  
Hannah then started to talk away and after a quarter of an hour he had found out that she was the ministers daughter ad that she had a very good and happy life, filled with cookies and cotton candy, teddy bears and puppies. Dilandau understood that she was popular and in such a tiny area must know the black haired girl. So he asked her, a look of thought took over her face and after about forty seconds the look changed to fear.   
"Oh you don't want to get to know that girl. She's as crazy as the rest of her family. She's disgusting. I once heard that..." and Hannah was off again, talking so fast that Dilandau could only catch everyother word. By the end of the class he understood the reason for the way everyone had acted, except for his slayers. He also didn't believe a word of it.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Jolie wandered aimlessly through the forest that was only a mile away from the school. She hated school and always ended up leaving. The teachers didn't care, they just blamed it on her mother or father. She sat beneath a willow that overlooked the pond. No one ever came in here, they were afraid of the bugs, the bugs never bothered Jolie, mabey they were frightened of her too. No one understood what it felt like to be Jolie, everyday she was strong and didn't show any sense of anything but here, where no one ever came she could be anything. Joile curled herself into a ball underneath the protective branches that swayed in the breeze and cried. Cried for all the love she had lost and all the hate she had gained. Her father was horrible but she loved him to much to leave him. The students at school had always been horrible to her. But her mother, her mother had been special. There was one thing that the people at school did have right, she was a witch. Or at least that was the easiest way to explain who she was. When she had been younger, she and her mother had gone into the forest all the times and fond herbs to put into teas and made little poppets but after her mother had died it all seemed like there was no reason for magic because magic had left with her mother. She never would use magic against any of the people at school "An ye harm none do as ye will" was a rule to live by. She hated the people at school. Jolie sat there beneath her tree and cried. Her cheeks were soaked with tears when she fianlly wiped them up and looked down into the pond. The few fish that lived in there were flitting across the lily littered surface. She always had this place to feel safe. 


End file.
